


A Million Dreams for The World We're Gonna Make

by vicnic90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/M, Genderbending, Kinktober, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicnic90/pseuds/vicnic90
Summary: Steve and Tony have decided that it's time to settle down and start a family. After a few months of failed pregnancy attempts, they plan a weekend getaway (sexcation, Steve) dedicated to the causes.-------Day 6 of Kinktober: Breeding Kink + Come Inflation
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anti Soulmate Kinktober 2020





	A Million Dreams for The World We're Gonna Make

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 6 of Kinktober: Breeding Kink + Come Inflation. Originally these were going to be separate days, but they are too similar to not roll into one. The medical accuracy in this one is not as in depth as Day 1. Come inflation isn't really possible with vaginal intercourse, but for this fic we will ignore that. 
> 
> This story has not been beta read, so all mistakes are my own.

Today was a good day. 

Toni’s morning had consisted of a leg-quivering orgasm, decadent waffles, and long hot shower. In that order. A stark contrast to most mornings where it was a race to get the day started; wake up, inhale coffee, run out the door late with a quick kiss good bye. But today, they had nothing but time. 

This weekend, their weekend, has been planned for months. They told no one where they were going to not be distrubed and told the team only to call if Thanos himself showed up. Other than that, there was to be no interference of any sort. Just her and Steve and a beautiful cabin in the woods.

This would be the weekend. 

After the Battle of New York, the hurt feels still lingered, looming over all their interactions. It took a few weeks of living in the tower together before Steve was the bigger person and apologized. He was sorry for undervaluing Toni as a member of the team, Iron Woman was just as important as Toni Stark. He didn’t just apologize though, he meant it and went on to show it everyday after which was new. Then he forgave her when she owned up to the mistakes she made in believing that Steve Rogers was nothing without the serum. They both thought the other was hiding behind abilities.

When you live with someone it is normal to spend time together, so they can’t pinpoint when romantic feelings began to fester. It went from group dinners to grabbing lunch together discussing SHIELD business to dinners because Toni got in late to planning nights out together.

And they lived like that for months until Steve barged into the workshop, forgoing his usual poliet request to enter. 

“Are we dating?”

“Hm?”

“Are we dating? Clint mentioned that what we do classifies as dating nowadays. The dinners and the art museum and all the time we spend together.”

Toni turned away from the open schematics to look at him, mask of indifference firmly placed. “Did that not classify as dating back in the 40s?” 

“Back then you’d know if you were going steady with someone. There would have been a conversation and...and,” Steve hesitated for a moment. “And there would be kissing.”

“What do you want it to be, Cap?”

Steve closed the distance between them in 4 long strides, moving faster than ever outside of battle, cradling her head gently. Toni prepared for a crushing assault of lips, but none came. Instead he gazed at her like she was a magnificent diamond; strong, resilient, beautiful. Blue eyes searched her face for trepidation, fear, for a sign to stop, but why fear the start of something beautiful. 

The soft press of lips was loving and passionate in ways foreign among all heartbreak. She didn't want to close her eyes or miss a moment, it was the kind of kiss that takes your breath away, not because it was forced out of you, but because who needs air when you have Steve Rogers kissing you? 

He kissed her like that again a year later in front of all their friends when they said their vows. It’s been 2 years since then and in that time they’ve saved the Earth twice and fought every other day. Even on the bad days, Steve always stays and that’s a revolutionary idea for her. No one in her life has stayed the way he has, sure Pepper and Rhodey have always been there but even they have their limits. 

They’ve been talking about slowing down for a while now, maybe buying some land far away from it all. Starting a family has always been Steve’s dream and with him Toni has started to dream of it too. So after a few months of failed pregnancy attempts, the idea was hatched to have a long weekend dedicated to making their dreams come true. Toni called it a sexcation and Steve wrinkled his nose at that. Tomato, potato. 

At the end of a curved, tree covered driveway stood a log cabin surrounded by a large lake. The house had a long wrap around porch with old timey rocking chairs. If they ever left the bed, Toni was sure she would find Steve on the porch sketching everything in sight.

“Oh wow! Look at this place.” Steve looked at the house in awe as they got out of the car. The getaway had been his idea, they hadn’t taken a trip together since their honeymoon. This weekend was an opportunity to focus on the future. Their future. 

“Maybe we should start the trip with a skinny dip in the lake.” Toni suggested, seductively.

“Can we at least wait til it is dark before we go scaring the fishes?”

Toni shrugged, “With a body like that baby, you aren’t traumatizing anyone. Best thing those fish have ever seen. Let’s just hope they aren’t hungry.” Her gaze dropped to his crotch to articulate her point.

“We’re definitely not going in the lake now.” Toni laughed at that.

Steve, the superhuman, carried the luggage to the master suite on the top level while Toni checked out the rest of the cabin. The kitchen was fully stocked with their usual grocery order, thank you Jarvis. Fishing rods and canoes were stored underneath the deck for outdoor activities. Everything they could need for a peaceful weekend away from the city.

By the time she finished exploring the house, Steve was coming down from the upstairs, “Isn’t this place incredible? I can just imagine us coming back here with the kids. We could spend the day playing in the lake teaching them to swim or hiking the trails. I think I saw a play set out back.”

Toni chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck, “I think it’s going to be a while before the baby can play on a swing set. First there has to be a baby, so why don’t we make our way back upstairs and get started on that.” She started trailing kisses along his jaw up to his ear, licking at the sensitive spot behind it. 

“In a bit, let’s have lunch first. Can’t ravish you if I have to stop halfway through for a snack.” Steve gently walked them towards the kitchen since Toni wouldn’t let go.

“You’re going to ravish me? Are we in a Victorian novel? Should I put on a white nightgown and start calling for you in the moors?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Well, that doesn’t sound very productive given that I’m right here. Come help me cut up the broccoli.”

They make lunch together, sauteing and chopping in relative silence. Once Tony has finished helping, let’s be honest she can only do so much in the kitchen before she burns something, she takes a seat at the bar to watch Steve. “Tell me about your mother again.”

Typically Steve didn't talk about his life before the ice and almost never before the war, maybe those memories were just too raw to relive again and again. But sometimes, times like now when they were planning for the future, he would get this kind of sadness about him that only seemed curable by putting words to memories, by telling stories of the ones left behind. 

“Ma was the strongest woman I’ve ever known, next to you of course.” Steve started.

“Of course.”

“She worked extra shifts and late nights just to make ends meet, but I was sick a lot. I remember she would sit up with me at night and just talk, talk til she was hoarse, because the vibrations would break up the stuff in my chest and I could breath. She would tell me stories, mostly from her past. She would talk about her parents, Ireland, my Pa, everything. But my favorites were when she would dream up my future.

“She always wanted a big family, so she’d dream up that I’d have 10 kids for her to dote on. Gave them all names and personalities, anything to keep talking. She dreamed of the woman I’d marry and boy would she have loved you. You all would have gotten on like a house fire.”

The wistful look on Steve’s face was probably Toni's favorite, the soft smile and far off eyes. It was so rare that he could let the world slip off his shoulders, even just for a few minutes. What she wouldn’t give to keep Steve this happy forever. 

“I would have loved her too. Except I don’t think 10 kids is going to happen.”

Steve laughed, “Yeah, me neither. Back then we didn’t know if I’d live long enough to hit puberty, let alone have a child. I always thought if I was lucky enough just to have one, then I’d be the happiest man in the world.”

The heaviness of the conversation was starting to weigh on both of them, what was supposed to be a happy weekend had taken a drastic somber turn. This weekend was about dreams coming true, not focusing on lives not lived. “Well, I’d suggest let’s go get started on that dream, but some one insisted that we eat first. What’s taking so long? Did you go kill the chicken yourself?” 

“You saw me take it out of the fridge, that makes no sense.” It might have not been logical, but it brought a silly smile to Steve’s face so it made sense to her. She’d do anything to put a smile on Steve’s face. “It’s almost done. God, you’re impatient.”

“Well, honey, if you’re only figuring that out now then what you’ve been focusing on for the last 3 years?”

Without missing a beat, “Your boobs.” 

Toni was still laughing when Steve slid over a plate. Budda bowl with chicken, brown rice, broccoli, and almonds, all foods from the recommended foods list for pre pregnancy women. Steve had been meticulous in taking in information over the last few months. He had read every book and article he could get his hands on, talked to Dr. Cho about what methods were best and things to expect. Sometimes it felt he was 5 steps ahead and kept forgetting they had to get pregnant first. 

They ate on the patio overlooking the lake. It was still early enough into the season that bugs weren’t too big of a nuisance and the weather was enjoyable. She was right though, once Steve finished scarfing down his double portion, he ran inside to get his sketchbook. It was peaceful, rocking in the chair and listening to Steve’s pencil scratch against the paper.

Today was a good day. 

She could imagine sitting right here while Steve cradled their baby in his arms, cooing at the blanket swaddled infant. Or them chasing a just walking toddler around the yard, Steve would have a heart attack everytime it fell. 

As excited as Toni was for motherhood and raising a child, she was most looking forward to Steve being a dad. If it wasn’t for him, she probably would never have children. The fears of the past and her lacking relationship with her own mother didn’t lean towards great maternal instincts. But the way he looked at babies in the store and families at the park melted the ice around her heart. 

Eventually Toni grew restless though, one could only dream about something so long before it was time to take action. They hadn’t come all the way out here to eat and sketch, they were here to make dreams reality. 

“Steve, let’s go make a baby.” Tony prodded, gently.

He looked up from the sketch he was working on, a hummingbird drinking from a feeder, his pupils blown wide, “Yeah, you want me to put a baby in you?” 

Toni nodded.

The next moment Steve has his arms around Toni and is lifting her out of the chair. It’s a primitive display of strength, but the act sends sparks of hot arousal through her groin spreading wetness. 

Steve’s mouth left wet, sloppy kisses along her neck, biting, teasing her clavicle. A throaty moan slipped out as she pulled at the blond strands, trying to navigate the hot mouth lower towards a tender breast. The stupid shirt is blocking the path of his mouth, so she yanked at the sleeves until it was on the floor. 

“Why is the bedroom so far away? Why didn’t you just fuck me on the couch?” She whined.

“Says the one being carried.”

“Hey, I’ll be carrying something else for the next 10 months.”

Toni was unceremoniously dropped on the king size bed, bouncing across the patchwork quilt. Steve stood at the end of the bed as he pulled off his tee shirt. His eyes raked over her half naked form, cataloging each breath with a sharp stare. He gets this way, not wanting to miss a thing, flexing that eidetic memory. He would just look for hours if she’d let him and she has before, but now is not the time. 

Her bra came off next, revealing olive toned breast with dusty pink, pinpoint nipples. Toni has never had large breasts, especially after the arc reactor took up residence on her chest. While never one to be embarrassed by her body, self consciousness started to seep since Afghanistan. There are scars that marr tender tissue and slightly lopsided boobs due to the housing unit.

But Steve has never cared, he has always loved her body. Their first time together, Toni tried to turn the lights off and keep on a shirt, but Steve convinced her to reveal the damage. Then he spent an hour that night kissing every scar, mark, and imperfection on her body. That might have been when she fell in love with him. 

“How long do you think it’s going to take for these to start growing, filling with milk?” Toni questioned innocently. Her hand caressed a supple breast, finger running over the soft skin, teasing sensitive nipples. Steel eyes tracked the movement, the tent in his pants growing more pronounced. 

The hand continued down, tickling a trail down to her stomach, stroking over the flat plains, “How about here? How long til this starts to grow?”

Steve leaned forwards until lips met her fingers, leaving wet kisses against quivering muscles that flowed upwards, “It’ll only take a couple of loads for this to grow, baby. You’ll be real full then, won’t you.” he teased. Toni moaned wantonly in response.

He crawled until he was covering her lithe body with his massive frame and lapping at her tender breast. Tongue and teeth work in tandem to racket up the anticipation and the wetness between her legs. 

“Steve, fuck. Baby, your mouth.”

The kisses descended back down after a few quick pecks to her lips, preceded by Steve’s hands tugging at her leggings until they were out of the way and off the bed. Steve’s soft breath ghosted over Toni’s soaked cunt, sending chills down her spine and quiet cries falling from her lips. A tentative tongue traced the pink folds of labia, moving them apart to lap at the tangy nectar between.

Steve, kind and considerate Steve, always took the time to get her off first or early on, even when they were in a rush. Toni asked him about it once and he said it was hard for him to get pleasure thinking that her needs weren’t fulfilled. She tried to tell him that getting fucked by a grade A stud was enough to fulfill her needs, but he insisted that it wasn’t right for Steve to come multiple times and Toni got none. Who was she to argue?

Lips joined the tongue in pursuit of more slick until they found her opening. Together the muscles sucked and licked in harmony until all the juice was gone from the opening, then fingers made an entrance. Fingers could coax out more ambrosia by teasing the spot inside. Lips sought out the external joy spot, a red hot button of sensation that would provide the ultimate treat. 

“Oh fuck, Steve. I’m close. Shit.”

Fingers snaked into the waiting hole, it stretched to accommodate the new girth. All digits worked together now, lips sucked at the tender cunt, tongue flicked the sensitive clit, and fingers rubbed at the coin size patch inside the pussy. Until. 

“Steve, right there, Steve. Babe. STEVE.” Toni wailed, walls clamping down on Steve’s hand. His other hand petted at her side to calm down her frantic jolts of aftershock. 

“You ok, baby?” Steve asked, kissing the inside of her thigh. She nodded. 

“Get on all fours. Show me how much you want my cock, baby.” he commanded. After a few labored breaths, Toni pushed over on shaking elbows and clambered onto her knees, ass up head down. Over her shoulder she could see the broad expanse of a tone, chiseled chest and one large hand stroking at his long, thick dick waiting to breach her waiting body.

She loved Steve, every single thing about this extraordinary man made her falling in love again every day. He was always so considerate of those around him, putting himself last with no second thought. Even now waiting until Toni had her pleasure before seeking his own, but now it was his turn to be selfish, his moment to take his pleasure from her body. This was Toni’s favorite part. 

The blunt tip prodded at her tender slit, coating the first inches with the evidence of Toni’s pleasure. Steve hissed through his teeth when the bulbous head sunk into her pussy, walls squeezing the new intrusion. This first time wouldn’t last long, they both knew. They were on edge, teasing each other the last few hours and desperation was starting to set in. There would be time for sweet, slow, and everything in between later. 

Steve held her narrow waist, pulling her body back to meet him until they bottomed out. God, Toni was full, it felt like length went all the way into her stomach. All attempts at grinding her ass against Steve were halted when he pulled back, leaving only the head inside. 

The long strokes felt like adding wood to a fire, only achieving a larger, longer burn. It would continue until they both were consumed with the heat, warm inside and out. Toni whimpered as Steve found his pace, tiring of the too little friction. 

Toni moaned as the cock inside repeatedly hit the back wall of her cunt, this was the ultimate feeling of fulfillment. Like this, they were puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly together to make a beautiful scene. Steve’s strokes thankfully avoided the tender spot inside, Toni was still coming down from her peak and every movement caused pinpricks of electricity. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to push into the oncoming fire or pull away for relief, both a dizzying high.

As his orgasm approached, Steve fell forward until he was curved against Toni’s back. This new angle did find her g-spot, the heavy cock brushing it on every stroke. He kissed the length of her neck, twisting until their lips met in a messy clash of teeth over her shoulder. Sweat dropped from his forehead, the liquid sliding down the pale expanse of back.

Steve hips pistoned erratically, his careful rhythm faltering the closer he got to coming, “You want my come, baby? You want me to pump you full of my seed, make you nice and round?”

“Fuck, Steve. Yes! I wanna be filled with you. Please, Steve, please.” 

“Oh fuck, Toni! Here it comes” Steve growled as he came, semen shooting deep into her sopping wet cunt. One of his massive hands pushed against her stomach and Toni could swear she felt the come filling her, expanding the caverns inside of her, filling her with Steve’s soul. 

“Flip over baby, I’m not through.” Despite just coming, Steve didn’t go soft. It would be at least another load before he was truly satisfied.

At that, Toni’s elbows gave out from the exertion, crashing face first onto the mattress. Steve’s massive arms helped her shift until she was on her back with a pillow under her hips. This time would be a bit softer, the consuming need to come having been satisfied for the time being. 

Steve covered her limp form with his own hulking mass, kissing at any expanse of skin he could find until he made his way to her lips. They kissed for a while, getting lost in the pull of lips and tongues, but eventually Steve erection made itself known, demanding a warm place to land. 

Toni reached between them to guide the burning rod inside, Steve’s strength being dedicated to holding himself up above her. It pushed through the mess of come and juice until it rested all the way in, meeting her cervix. For the moment, that’s all that happened, Steve’s cock just resting inside her while they lost themselves in kisses.

Slowly, Steve started to move, small jolts of muscle that barely soothed the need to seek completion until he was moving in deep pumps. They were too lost in each other to pay attention to the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm, consumed with kissing, touching, and sweet nothings. Steve came deep inside of her while whispering how much he loved her, she cherished those words more than the prospect of life the come gave.

A couple of fingers found the tingling nub at the top of her cunt, rubbing in circles as Steve’s hips continued to spasm through his orgasm. The motion kept her walls tightening, milking the cock inside for all it’s seed and bringing her closer to coming again. 

“Steve, baby. I’m close, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

The fingers speed up, “Are you baby? Are you going to come on my cock? Just like that, keep squeezing that pussy. Fuck!”

Steve must be sensitive, but he kept rocking back and forth to tease Toni. He hadn’t gone soft yet, that delicious full feeling still consuming her senses. Not much longer and she’d be joining him in bliss, orgasm just out of reach. 

“Mm, come for me, sweetheart.” Steve growled. And she did. 

Today was a good day

“You ok, baby?” Steve asked, fingers gently stroking the curve to her abdomen as she came down against his chest. This is his favorite part, everytime. He’ll cherish her dissented stomach for the next 30 minutes while whispering declarations of love, she doesn’t know if they are for her or the bump. Then when she can’t stand it much longer, he’ll help her to the bathroom and have a washcloth ready to clean up. 

She nodded, “Yes. I’ll elaborate when my brain comes back online.”

Steve chuckled at that, “While you’re still rebooting, I’m going to grab some water.”

He helped her maneuver another pillow under her hips, to keep everything inside and increase the chance of inseminations, another helpful tip from some article Dr. Cho had recommended. Then he disappeared down the stairs soon to return with water and snacks. 

Toni closed her eyes, hoping to catch a quick nap after that workout, when the tablet on the side table pipes up. Steve must have gotten out when he carried the bags up, he knew she’d be lazy to get it out after settling in for bed. 

The notification is for the results of her latest lab work, an update on the treatment. When they had struggled conceiving quickly, Dr. Cho recommended that they both went through screenings for health factors and to pinpoint the issue. Steve cried when his results came back with a clean bill of reproductive health. Toni checked to make sure that Steve was still downstairs before opening the email.

“Results of treatment: FAILURE. 

Recent blood work has shown no sign of improvement of critical levels. Patient’s’ uterus continues to be a hostile environment for a fetus. Chances of conceiving, <2%.”

Dammit. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. Toni hadn’t shared the horrible results of her reproductive health review with Steve, she couldn’t bear the sadness and disappointment this would cause. He was so excited when his came back clean, the fear of historical medical issues and the serum washed away. He wanted this so badly and she wanted to give it to him. 

Dr. Cho had recommended a few treatment plans that could help remedy the issues with Toni’s uterus. There has been tons of drugs, time in the cradle, even holistic approaches. Anything that could help and Steve didn’t have to know about. But it seemed like none of that was working, there was no improvement. 

This was her last chance and it didn’t work. Dr. Cho kept saying to try IVF next, but they both knew it wouldn’t work with her fucked up uterus. Even if she could get pregnant, the chances of her carrying to term were slim to none. Also, Steve would have to know for IVF and that couldn’t happen.

Toni wiped away the stray tears, Steve would wonder why she was crying. He couldn’t know, it would kill him to know that his dream of a family would never happen. Sarah Rogers wanted 10 kids, but Steve wanted just one. If she couldn’t give him that, would he stay? Would he find someone that could give him the thing he always dreamed for? 

Right now Steve had hope and that was a powerful thing, but take that away and everything would crumble down around them. Without the hope for a better tomorrow, why wake up today? Maybe they could stake their hope in that 2 percent.

No, Steve could never know. He would never find out. 

Today wasn’t a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and any other as a part of Kinktober. Please leave a kudo and comment before you go.


End file.
